Fairy Tribunal (The Primordials)
The three individuals who make up the Fairy Tribunal are faeries chosen by Oberon '''to be granted great power for many years so as to manage '''Avalon '''if he needs to deal with other, more pressing matters. On occasion, Oberon rotates the Fairy Tribunal's members with three new fairies who have distinguished themselves, removing the augmented power from the old guard and granting it to the new ones. History The first Fairy Tribunal was chosen by Oberon billions of years ago to serve as his direct assistants and occasional stand-ins with regards to Avalon and its inhabitants. During the troubled times of the Eldritch War, Oberon left ruling Avalon entirely to the Fairy Tribunal as he was busy ensuring the physical universe didn't crumble away due to Sajihan's actions. Back in the early 1900s, a human named Dorthy arrived in Avalon after accidentally traveling through the Major Dimensional Weak Point located in Kansas. She was brought before the Tribunal and Oberon, and after accepting the offer to protect Avalon she was granted the powers of a Guardian. When the Botched Apocalypse was taking place on Earth Oberon had the current Tribunal recall all fairy-kind to Avalon, not wanting his children to be caught in the crossfire. Present Day The Tribunal is currently assisting Oberon in ruling Avalon. Powers & Abilities The three fairies elected to be the Tribunal are granted incredible power, combined, they are equal to two Archangels. Alone they are incredibly dangerous foes to face, capable of outmatching almost all other creatures in existence. * '''Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: The individual members of the Fairy Tribunal hold a great deal of power, enough to equal two Archangels when united. ** Supernatural Perception: The Fairy Tribunal can perceive most supernatural entities and events without issue, only blocked by certain spells and stronger beings. ** Reality Manipulation: The Fairy Tribunal can manipulate reality to a high degree. ** Super Strength: The members of the Fairy Tribunal are incredibly strong, able to outmatch anything except for beings on the level of an Archangel or higher. ** Barriers: As Fairies, the Fairy Tribunal can create almost unbreakable magic barriers. ** Teleportation: Fairy Tribunal members can transport themselves from place to place without occupying the intervening locations. Certain spells can block them, as can higher beings. ** Astral Projection: The Fairy Tribunal can use their power to appear to others in an incorporeal form. ** Power Granting: The Fairy Tribunal can grant certain individuals longer lifespans and special abilities, these humans are called Guardians. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Being granted higher status by Oberon, every member of the Fairy Tribunal, past or present, has been granted immense knowledge about the universe and everything it holds to assist him in running Avalon. **'Mystical Knowledge': The Fairy Tribunal knows almost every magic spell in existence and is experienced in their usage. *'Immortality': Most fairies are merely extremely long lived, but the members of the Fairy Tribunal are granted true immortality as long as they hold the position. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Each member of the Fairy Tribunal are almost invulnerable, though stronger beings and certain weapons can harm and kill them. Vulnerabilities Beings * [[Primordial Beings (The Primordials)|'Primordial Beings']]: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill any member of the Fairy Tribunal. * [[Amara (The Primordials)|'Amara']]: As she is a fragment of a Primordial Being, Amara is stronger than the combined Fairy Tribunal. * Eldritch Horrors: Three Eldritch Horrors can overwhelm the Fairy Tribunal. * [[Demiurge (The Primordials)|'Demiurge']]: A Demiurge, due to being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Human can outmatch a single member of the Fairy Tribunal. * Archreaper: The Archreaper can outmatch a single member of the Fairy Tribunal and can reap them if they are killed. Category:Titles and ranks Category:Higher Beings Category:Creatures Category:Strongest of Species Category:Species Category:Fairies Category:Alive Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters